


Surprise! I'm disabled!

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Pidge, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has tourettes, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Pidge (Voltron) has autism, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith was diagnosed with tourettes at the are of 13, after years of almost constant ticking. He learned to suppress them well enough, but when he joined the Voltron, the stress of it all left him too exhausted to hide it any longer.





	Surprise! I'm disabled!

**Author's Note:**

> I got diagnosed with tourettes today. Watch me project.

 Keith was diagnosed with tourettes at the are of 13, after years of almost constant ticking. He learned to suppress them well enough, but when he joined the Voltron, the stress of it all left him too exhausted to hide it any longer, and soon he remembered why he always wore padded gloves.

* * *

 

 "Woah, Keith, calm down. Why are you...  _hitting_ yourself?" Shiro had asked, grabbing Keith's wrist, keeping him from ticking freely. He had been performing one of his most adamant tics, where he practically hit himself on the chest and made a noise that sounded like a mix of a surprised whimper and an exhale. Keith wrenched his hand out of the larger man's grasp, thankful that Shiro had used his real hand instead of the galra one. He ticked again, not looking Shiro in the eye, knowing he probably looked weird.

 "You don't have to worry. I'm just ticking," Keith answered, voice wavering slightly when he hit himself in the chest again.

"Ticking?" The black paladin questioned, obviously familiar with the subject.

"Tourettes. It's a ticking disorder. Pidge probably knows something about it, if you want to know more," He answered, sighing satisfactorilly when his tics calmed down, allowing him to lay his hand back down by his side and look Shiro in the eye.

 "Ok. That's ok. But- doesn't that hurt? Do you need Hunk to maybe make some sort of... Padded gloves, or something?" The older man asked, looking slightly relieved, but still not able to shake his worries.

"My gloves already are padded, Shiro. You don't need to worry about me," Keith admitted, extending his right arm and silently offering the other man to see for himself. Which he did, timidly pressing down on the palm and knuckles of Keith's black gloves, and relaxing when he found out that the gloves were, in fact, padded.

 "Alright. As long as you don't hurt yourself. And don't worry, I won't tell any of the others if you don't want me to," Shiro said, smiling at the shorter boy. Keith smiled and nodded thankfully at the larger male, but was cut off with a tic, this time, hitting himself and quietly exclaiming a string of creative curse words, causing the two of them to laugh when his ministrations finally calmed down.

* * *

 

 "Oh my god, Keith, are you Ok?!" Hunk asked worriedly, walking over and placing his large hands on the red paladin's shoulders, effectively stopping Keith from ticking.

"I'm _fine_ , Hunk, don't worry. I'm probably just having a ticking fit," Keith explained, shrugging the other man's hands off of his shoulders and continued his movements. Hunk grabbed his right wrist to stop him from moving again, his large hand making Keith's already small hand and short fingers look miniscule.

 "A _what_ fit?" Hunk asked, not looking any less scared about the whole situation, ever the worrier.

 Keith fought his way out of Hunk's unforgiving grasp and hit his chest while making that familiar whimper/exhale sound as if his life depended on it. When he was finally able to stop, the ever present itching feeling of needing to tic satiated enough, he sighed in relief and looked towards Hunk, who was already moving to look under Keith's jacket for bruises.

 "Hunk, stop! I just have tourettes, I'm fine, really. And my gloves are padded so I won't hurt myself. Stop worrying so much," Keith explained, sounding more annoyed than he had meant. Hunk immidietaly reached for Keith's hand and felt the padded material, visibly relaxing as he felt the cloth.

 "See? I'm alright, Hunk," Keith chuckled. The cogs turning in the yellow paladin's head were almost visible as he thought, a face of realisation gracing his features as he let out a long 'ohhh,' and let go of the red paladin's hands.

"Right, right, right. Tourettes. I've heard of that before, I think. Sorry, dude," Hunk admitted, chuckling lightly.

"It's alright," Keith said, smiling. Hunk eventually turned back to the cooking that he had originally been working on before he heard Keith and was caught off guard. Keith continued on his original path, relieved that he had one less person to explain his disability to.

* * *

 

 Keith and Pidge had been eating dinner together late at night, both having been up late. Keith vad stayed up training, the only thing that seemed to keep his tics at bay, whereas Pidge had gotten absorbed in one of their projects and subsequently forgot the time. Pidge was in the middle of complaining about their bowl of food goop and how was pure  _hell_ for someone with as many sensory problems as them, when Keith began ticking again. He didn't bother keeping it down, seeing as the green paladin would most likely find out eventually. 

 "Uh... Keith? You ok there, dude?" They asked, having noticed the actions and sounds that Keith had been making. The red paladin didn't stop immidiately, trying to get the need to tic out of his system first. Finally, he stopped and looked at Pidge.

 "Tourettes. Don't worry, my gloves are padded," Was all he said, deciding that it was easier to be blunt around the smallest paladin, making it easier on their autism. They looked at him for a few more moments, simply calculating Keith's statement before shrugging and returning to their food with a simple "Ok."

 Part of Keith had expected more of a reaction, but after remembering who he was talking to, let it go. The two of them continued eating their late dinner, Keith ticking every few minutes and occasionally making funny statements full of curse words, making Pidge laugh to the point of tears, eventually making Keith join in at the pure absurdity of the things he was saying, despite having no control over it.

 The green paladin soon realised that certain words affected Keith's tics and decided to expirament. For science, of course. Keith had been slightly annoyed and confused at first, but soon could barely breathe as the two of them laughed so hard, his tics feeling more like an uncontrolable party trick.

 Shiro ended up finding them early the next morning, hunched over on the table next to each other. He smiled and shook his head at the two paladins, unsure if he even wanted to know why they were there in the first place.

* * *

 

 Allura and Coran were the next to find out about Keith's neurological disability, having both caught him in the middle of a ticking fit in the common room, sitting next to Shiro. They watched him curiously, wondering what was happening as they walked Into the room. Shiro looked up from the book he had been reading, noticing the two Alteans all but staring at Keith.

 Eventually, Keith could stop ticking and was met with curious gazez from Coran and Allura. They stared at each for a while before Coran bombarded Keith with questions. Keith was slightly anxious, but all in all happy to answer them while Shiro gave him a reassuring smile over his book.

 The questions the Alteans had ranged from the basic 'what is it like,' to more in depth ones about if there was a cure of some sort. Their conversation lasted for longer than any of them had anticipated, continuing on late into the night, Shiro having left a long time ago. Coran had been curious as to why the healing pods didn't seem to do anything for Keith's tics, wondering to himself how he could possibly upgrade them to do so. Allura had been more fascinated by how Keith had little to no control over some of his actions, laughing every now and then at his exclamations and movements. 

* * *

 

 Lance had been the last to find out, much to his annoyance. He and Keith had been in the middle of cuddling in bed at night when Keith felt the unmistakable build up that would eventually lead to ticking, though he tried to hold it back as much as possible, not wanting to scare off his boyfriend. But soon he felt that he wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer.

"I have tourettes."

 Keith visibly stiffened as he realised what he had just blurted out, and couldn't hold back his tics any longer and, frankly, not wanting to. He hit his chest and made the same noise that he had done so many times before, trying to turn away from the blue paladin beside him that was staring at him quizzically through the dark. Lance tightened his hold around the Korean boy in his arms, waiting for him to calm down. Finally, when the red paladin's hands stopped moving and he went silent again, if only for a few minutes, Lance laid a kiss to his temple.

 "Ok," he muttered, playing with the smaller boy's hair, "it's ok. I love you."

 Keith couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's words, cuddling impossibly further into his warm side.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this was short i know but still.


End file.
